Erik's Summer 1838
by PhantomTeen26
Summary: This story follows Erik though a week in his life living in Boscherville with his Mother. Erik is seven in this PhanPhic and told by him though his diary enteries. Susan Kay Fic. Please Read and Review.
1. Monday 7th July 1838

**Hello everyone. Here is my second Phantom of the Opera Fan Fiction. This one is based in the Susan Kay Universe. The story is told by Erik (who is seven years old) though enteries in his diary. I have tried to do something different that I havn't seen very much of on this character so please have a read and tell me what your thoughs.**

**Gordon!

* * *

**

**Monday 7th July 1838**

Mother has asked me to keep a diary. I don't understand the concept of this as I think there is little important of one tracking events in their lives. Mother probably thinks with me up in my room writing away in this meaningless book she will have more time to do as she pleases without me being in the way.

Me and Sacha were playing out in the back garden for hours this after noon. It was such a beautiful day; I didn't want it to end. The sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was perfect. Unlike this dark horrible room I am told to return to after the sun sets. The only light in this room is from a couple of candles scattered randomly around the room. The cold wooden floor boards, the cold wooden walls. How I wish to decorate them with my artwork and designs but Mother doesn't approve if this. She makes me keep my work in my drawers. Trapped from prying eyes. Father Mansart and Marie may be the only ones who will ever see my work; along with my Mother of course. She doesn't understand my work. She doesn't believe that a person of my age should be able to create great work. Father Mansart sees my talents as a gift, my Mother sadly doesn't.

While rummaging though old books and papers in the basement I came across a book with many pictures of places I had never heard of before. I had no idea that there was such a big World beyond my small village. I asked Mother if I could go to one of these places some day. Her reaction was what I expected. It was a look of disgust then ignoring what I had asked her walks away and continues what she was doing. One day I will visit far away lands and meet new and interesting people and learn about them.

My mask is beginning to become too tight on my face. Digging into my cheek bones and the area around my eyes. Although I am in pain I have been instructed not to remove my mask. If Mother catches me without my mask on I will receive a severe beating. How I hate those beatings.

Father Mansart was at my house speaking to me today. He was telling me many things about how special I am and how I will grow up to be a great man. Mother didn't seem so confident about my future. Half way though his muses Mother stormed out the room saying "oh please!" and slammed the door shut. The Father ignored this and continued telling me about my future. I played for him as well today; he really enjoyed it especially when I played his favourite hymn on the piano. He told me he had never heard it played so beautifully. If only my Mother would give me some confidence. She always limits my time in the music room with the excuse that it gives her a head ache. I do not understand why she doesn't like me playing.


	2. Tuesday 8th July 1838

**Tuesday 8th July 1838**

Last night was terrible. After such a marvelous day it had turned to a horrendous night. A storm started at about nine o' clock. It was so loud; the worst I've ever seen. Sacha was barking all night. They weren't the normal barks I heard from her either, these were ear breaking shouts of anger and fright. She scared me. Mother didn't even bother to show her face in my room to see if I was alright. I didn't expect that much from her. Finally Sacha had calmed down and me and her sat in silent listening to the sounds of the storm all night. Sacha was curled up next to me as I lay in my warm bed. Protected from the trees hitting the roof making me even more afraid.

The morning came and all was back to normal with the sky. It had returned to the glorious day it was the day before. I awoke early from only getting a couple of hours sleep. It was still a big shock to the system even though it was a few less than I usually get. Most nights I am either composing my music or designing buildings. It is peaceful at night. I often look out of my window, up in to the stars and dream about what is up there. Some day I wish to get out of this house and find new places to explore. Mother won't let me talk about anything outside of this village; even though I have not yet seen it. I get the impression that Mother wants to keep me locked away in this house all my days. She sees this as protection for me, I see this as a punishment.

My mind is not let free to flow if I am forced to remain in this house forever. I must get out and see the World!

Mother awoke three hours after me. She came to my closed door, unlocked it and let me out. I asked her if she was not bothered by the sound of the storm and Sacha's barking. She told me that she wasn't kept awake by the storm; even though it was a mild inconvenience. This annoyed me. She always has to put up a front when she is speaking to me. It's as if she is trying to beat me at things; seem more inferior. I don't think she has yet accepted that I am becoming better than she is.

After we had our breakfast Mother went away out to the village to get some shopping. Marie has been ill the past few days and has been unable to help Mother with her errands. She had left me alone in the house till at least mid day; locking the all the exits to the house before doing so. When Mother is out I like to wander about the house looking in places I am not allowed to. I took more time to explore the basement and try to find any more things which could further my knowings of the outside world. After showing my Mother the maps yesterday, she hid them from me in her room. I have no way of getting to them now.

I did not find anything interesting in the basement today. I was rummaging the whole time my Mother was out. She came back and caught me in the basement. I expected a beating for it but I was surprised. I only received a series of shouts about how curiosity killed the cat. I see this common phrase as foolish but dared not say my views in front of my Mother while she was in such a rage. She sent me to my room for a few hours and told me to think about how stupid I am to disobey her trust.

In my room I continued my designs. I am designing a grand building to hold hundreds of people. In this building people will pay great amounts of money to visit it and watch plays and listen to beautiful music. Someday I hope that my music will he heard by millions and I will be appreciated for it; even by my Mother.

Mother let me out of my room earlier than she said she would. Sacha had been barking and she wanted a way to shut her up. I clearly was the only way to do so. I was glad to be free from my room if only for a couple of hours. I was allowed to go to the back garden and play with Sacha. Mother was complaining about one of her headaches and wanted me to go out of the house for a while. Playing with Sacha is so much fun. She is the only friend I know. We played out together until it was dark and I was called back inside. Mother was sitting next to the fire in the drawing room making my a new mask wear. I couldn't express my gratitude. I went to kiss her on her cheek but she moved her head away as she usually does. Why doesn't she want to receive a kiss from me? What have I done to deserve this?

As i write in this book now I am looking outside my window, past the bars and outside beyond the trees to the village near by. Soon I will be out there, amongst all the people leading a normal life away from this house.

* * *

**Hello Everyone. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter and I have carried on the story well. I am trying to examine all parts of Erik's life with his Mother at this time and hopfeully I have pulled off writing a portion of how good the original novel is. Please tell me what you think and give me a review, it will be most apreciated.**

**Gordon!**


	3. Wednesday 9th July 1838

_Hey there everyone. Here is the third part of my story. I hope you enjoy this entry in Erik's diary. Please Read and Review. Enjoy! _

**Wednesday 9th July 1838**

What a day I have had! It has been brilliant. Last night I went out to the village. It was amazing! It was so different to what I expected it to be like. There was no one about which was good. I didn't want any one to see me. Even though there wasn't any one there, I still crept about. Hiding behind things every time I heard a noise. There are so many houses down there. I looked though some of the windows of the houses and saw people gathered around having fun with one and other, playing games and talking. Totally different from my house. Mother and I are hardly ever in the same room as each other. Why isn't my home as happy as all of these? Why do I have to be different from any one else?

I wandered around the village for a few hours looking at strange new things. There were big fields with crops and cattle in them. I went into one of the fields and petted the cows. The cows were friendly to me. Gathering around me as I fed them grass.

The Moon was so bright last night. It brightened up the cold dark sky. I lay down on the grass and stared up at the stars. I was only able to see the stars from my bed room window before now. The sky seemed more beautiful when I see it now. I got my sketch book out and sketched a few pictures of the buildings and the fields. I hope that Mother doesn't find them. If she find out that I have been to the village she will kill me for sure.

After a couple of hours I started making my way back to the house. There was a group of men coming out of a building. They were shouting and falling about the place. I don't know what was wrong with them but I didn't want to stay and find out. I ran all the way back to my home. I was terrified!

Back home, I crept though the back door which lock I had picked earlier. I slowly walked back up to my room and locked my bedroom door again. Mother doesn't know that I have learned to pick locks. She will never find out that I am now able to get out to the village. In my room I finished my sketches off from memory. I am so happy that I have been out of the darkness of the grounds of this house and seen the light of the outside World. My mind feels more at peace after seeing that there is more to life than these four walls.

I got little sleep last night again. But when I did sleep I had dreams of what I saw that night. The beautiful village and the gorgeous fields. I have only seen such things in pictures in books.

Mother questioned my when I went down stairs for breakfast why I was so late down. I told her I couldn't sleep; which was half true. I wasn't going to tell her the other half of the reason I was up so late. After my cold breakfast, Mother gave me my new mask she has been working on the night before. No words could describe my gratitude. After she had handed me the mask she walked straight out of the room without even asking what I thought of it. I was magnificent; although I don't want to wear a mask at all, it is still nice to receive a new one.

Later, I was in the music room trying out my new piece of music that I had been working on the past couple of weeks. I am really proud of it. It is the best piece of music I have written so far. A few changes had been made only last night as I was inspired do add a few things after my adventure to the village.

Father Mansart was visiting Mother at the time and came running to the Music Room as he heard my work. He was hypnotized by my music. Entranced in every note I played on the piano. This pleased my highly; my own work was finally being appreciated. I could tell that Mother was furious at me usurping her guest and made it perfectly clear to me after Father Mansart has left. I got a beating for trying to get attention.

As I am now banned from the Music Room I have no other option other than to work on my designs.

Later tonight I am going to go back to the village and try and find out more things about life down there. I wish I could stay down there for good and never have to come back to this house. Sacha and I could get our own small house and live there happily, with me working on my music. I could do as I please and not have to worry about Mother and her beatings. Maybe one day these dreams will come true and I will some day be happy.

**Mrs Charles Dance - **

Hiya hun,

For a start, that was a good chapter! It really is sad to hear how Erik's mother beats him! She deserves a severe beating herself for hurting a defenceless child!  
But good so far, Keep it up bud!

Love yoo loads, Keeny x x x

"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!" :D

**Phantom De Chagny - **

Good start to your second phan phic. I havn't read many stories using the Susan Kay idea. Well done. It's good to see someone use a different format. There arn't enough stories about Erik as a child lol. Keep up the good work. I'll be waiting on chapter two. xx

**The Mouse in the Opera House - **

mouse tear Poor Erik, he has no idea :(

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed**


End file.
